


That's a Present?

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Animal Death, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hunters & Hunting, Presents, Surprises, Togruta Culture & Traditions (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Togrutan and human cultures are vastly different. When humans experience it, well, they're in for a surprise.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Torrent Company, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, Randomness





	That's a Present?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired on tumblr from someone asking anyone to write a fic about Ahsoka's hunting culture, and this came up. Hope you enjoy!

"Where's the commander?"

The troops of Torrent Company along with their commanding officers had set up camp on Shili for their mission. They had decided to sleep before visiting the village they were supposed to help, but they couldn't reach there in the darkness. The evening sky was dark, filled with speckles of stars that looked like white paint flicked across a canvas.

Anakin had set up a fire, and the clone troopers along with the Jedi were eating their tasteless ration bars. Ahsoka had said she would be back soon but thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of blue and white montrals anywhere.

Anakin sent a wave of feelings through his bond with his padawan. Confusion, worry, and wonder went across to her and he was returned with feelings of exhilaration and adrenaline before it was closed off.

He turned to face the clones, who were staring at him.

"She seems okay. I'm not sure what she's doing but she'll come back soon."

They ate in silence for a bit until they heard rustling from the bushes behind them. They immediately jumped up, pointing their weapons towards the sound. The figure that came out of the hidden spot made Anakin turn pale along with some of the clones such as Jesse and Echo to spit out their food. Fives immediately spit out water, showering the fire with droplets.

It was their commander, bloodstains all over her face, arms, and even on her clothes and lekku. She had a feral grin stuck on her face with fangs protruding from her mouth as she stuck a knife back to her belt. Most of her brothers immediately brought their attention to the blood running on the side of her mouth and her fingers.

"Ahsoka?! What happened to you?! Who did this?!" Anakin shouted, worry flooding their bond. Kix immediately stood up, taking out bacta patches and wipes out of his medic bag, and headed towards Ahsoka, his face pale under the firelight.

She looked confused. "I'm not hurt. I went hunting. I brought a gift!"

Kix stopped in his tracks. "You went hunting. So that's not your blood?"

Ahsoka turned to him. "Of course not! If I got hurt that basically shows how bad I am at being a togruta."

Everyone else still looked astonished. She turned around when no one spoke and went back into the bushes. She dragged a large akul behind her, its blood trailing behind it.

Ahsoka in crimson blood might've scared the clones and her master but seeing that big animal that had a _l_ _ot_ of teeth caused some of them to turn away and throw up their dinner. Anakin turned even paler and scrunched up his hair as he looked at the akul.

"Ahsoka. You have a lot of explaining to do."

She looked nervous as she saw everyone's bad reactions to her gift. She looked down to her feet, rubbing the blood off her hands on her skirt idly.

"Do you guys not like my gift?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. 

"Wait. What do you mean present? I mean, I love presents but that doesn't look like a gift," Jesse replied, wiping his mouth.

"Togrutas usually hunt animals, and if it's good prey, they give it to their family as a gift. Do you guys not like it?" She repeated, her blue wide eyes filled with skepticism.

"That bigass animal is a gift," Fives clarified. Echo elbowed him.

"Yeah! I was going to cook it and we could all enjoy it!"

Anakin held his head in his hands as he tried to process this whole thing.

"Do you want me to get another animal?" Ahsoka asked.

Immediately, shouting was heard as every person tried to convey _thanks but no thanks_ in their own words.

"Ahsoka. So you're telling me. That you killed this huge animal. Without getting hurt. And took its life as a gift for us?" Anakin questioned.

"Ye-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT SNIPS!"

"But it's a gift!"

"Commander, we're thankful." Some muttering was heard but no one really paid attention. "But, we aren't togrutas. Maybe tone down on the killing?" Echo suggested.

Ahsoka's shoulders sagged as she dragged the akul to a log. 

"You humans are weird," she muttered as she skinned the akul.

"Says the person who killed an animal for a gift," Fives muttered

"It's what togrutas do!"

"Thanks, commander. It'll probably be a good meal, but I don't think the shinies would want to see their commander covered in blood. It'll give them nightmares," Rex said.

Anakin was still astonished. "Ahsoka, just because you're a togruta doesn't mean you can commit a mass murder!"

She looked at him and tried not to laugh. "It was only one animal master. I think you're overreacting."

"Yeah, it's what happens when you see your padawan covered in blood."

"Well calm down. Here, try some meat. You all might like it."

Turns out, they did. But they still weren't prepared when Ahsoka sunk her teeth into the raw meat. Many more people ran away to puke at the sight of their little sister ripping through the heart.


End file.
